Crest of Faith
by ELPaul
Summary: Since the destruction of the crests, their power has channeled through their selves. But Light may be too intense for one person to carry on her own. Will the mythical Crest of Faith be able to help protect and strengthen Light's carrier? What does a past enemy have to do with the Crest and its legends? Set during Adventure 02. Rewrite.


**So folks, this story was originally started in 2012. I had to stop writing it, to focus on my thesis, and fiction novel (which is currently with a beta reader! Witch-hunter in the 1890s anyone?) After a while, this story was pretty much forgotten  
When cleaning out my old laptop, I found** **the file. I thought "Hey! This would be fun to try to rework and finish!"  
Of course, I forgot the password to my old account, and no longer have the email. So, with the other account I set up for my Sailor Moon stories, I am working on redoing this Digimon story. The beginning is going to be pretty much the same, with just some grammar and dialogue editing. By the fourth chapter, it will be in a more thorough rewrite.  
Oh yes, and I do not own the rights to profit off of this.  
**

* * *

The shrill sirens sounded hauntingly familiar. The expressionless men lifting the bedding, and the initial crowd thinned out. A few spectators remained, several with concerned looks, two with fear, and one glowing with guilt. The blue eyes gleamed with stubborn tears. Yet, his face itself remained stoic. It was clear he was familiar with the situation, perhaps too familiar with it. The boy inhaled a deep breath, slowly released, and calmly walked up the board the ambulance.

"Hey PJ! Where are you going?" Another boy, named Davis, called. A younger boy sighed.

"It's TK, and this is not the time for those jokes Davis," Cody murmured.

"Let him. I'm sure it is the only thing he can do to calm himself down. If I could make lame jokes, I would." TK replied. He then turned to look at Davis. "And I am going to the hospital. I know what is going on, I know what to do, and I know what the EMTs need to be told."

"What do you mean you know?" Ken asked. TK looked away.

"Because—this has happened before, but this time it is my fault." He once again sighed as he entered the ambulance and the door closed behind him.

**_Three hours earlier**_

The six Digidestined walked through the wicked heat of the digital desert. Despite the world being set up by data, the sun still burned, and the air was thick. The long road created an untamed conductor with its amplification of the temperature. They had been on the road for hours, and had yet to find a television. There was an occasional cough.

"Okay, this is it!" Yolei exclaimed. "I cannot take this anymore! The moment we get home, I am going to take the coldest shower possible and then sleep in the freezer."

"I could always digivolve for you Yolei," Hawkmon answered.

"That would not be a good idea just yet," TK said.

"Yeah, considering we haven't been able to eat today, we need to save our energy," Gatomon added. "There is no promise on when that crazy spider woman will attack."

"We still should take a break. There's a bus stop coming up soon," TK mentioned.

"We can keep going for a bit! I'm not tired yet at all!" Davis exclaimed. Veemon jumped with enthusiasm.

"That's right Davish! We can go for miles."

"Is everyone sure?" TK asked.

"Yeah, the TV is only about a mile away, we'll be fine," Yolei replied. Another cough sounded.

"I'm fine," Kari said. She turned to Cody and Ken. "You?"

"I'll survive," Cody answered. Ken nodded.

"And we're great! I'm used to this type of environment," Armadillimon joked. Wormmon nodded just like his partner did.

"That settles it! Forward march!" Yolei jumped ahead. Five of the six teenagers began to move ahead. Cody turned.

"TK? You there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," TK glanced briefly at the bus stop before jogging ahead to join the others. A nagging sense of doubt laced with déjà vu sat in his mind as another cough sounded. He sighed while looking up at the sky.

"Everything okay TK?" His digimon asked. TK could only sigh again. He looked towards Patamon and bore a small smile.

"Yes, I'm fine."

The group continued for roughly half a mile. The coughing became more chronic, and heads turned to the source. The cougher sported a grin and rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's just the air. The sand keeps getting into my throat," Kari told them. The group grinned back, with the exception of three members. One of which quietly handed her the last bottle of water.

"Drink this," the blond boy insisted.

"But isn't that the last one?" Veemon inquired.

"Yeah, we have to share. I'm thirsty too," Davis announced. Kari silently handed the bottle over.

"Kari-" TK's eyes were held a firm gaze. Her eyes appeared calm, even slightly guilty. Their stare was interrupted by a loud belch.

"Eww Yolei," Patamon said. They both turned to the others, one whose eyes went directly to the now empty bottle. His fists clenched as he forced himself to remain calm.

_"Do not get mad at them. They would not know why."_ Another cough sounded.

"Maybe we should have saved the water for you Kari," Ken said.

"No, I'm fine." Her voice was weak.

_"That's it."_ TK walked directly over to Kari, whose eyes began to hold shame. She looked down to the ground, shuffling her feet. He immediately kneeled down.

"I know you are not fine." Kari brought her eyes to meet with his.

"Well, I'm fine enough to make it to the portal. So stop worrying," she responded. Ken could not help but chuckle.

"It seems like you're rubbing off on Kari, Yolei. She's actually showing some spunk." The group chuckled lightly at the joke. It was a greatly needed aid to help them forget about the heat. Yolei and Davis made some ideal conversation, also known as bickering to some, in attempts to distract their selves. Another rest stop appeared. "That's it; we're stopping for a bit," Ken declared. "I'm getting too warm as well. We need to take about five minutes to at least catch our breaths." Ken was facing Kari and TK. TK smiled a small grin.

_"Thank you,"_ he mouthed. Ken nodded.

"You know what," Davis began, startling the two, "you guys with the flying digimon should scout ahead to see exactly how far we need to go. We may need to call someone over here simply so we can have water."

"Wow, Davis is thinking responsibly," Kari joked.

"I'm so proud," Yolei added, whipping a pretend tear from her eye. Davis scowled at them.

"What? I can think from time to time too. I may not do it much, or even attempt to make sense, but I can be just as smart as you guys!"

"I don't know Davish."

"Ready, guys!" Kari piped up.

"No, you're staying here in the shade," TK said firmly.

"But—"

"No buts. I know you, Hikari. Plus, this way we'll have a back up flying digimon."

"You can count on me for that," Gatomon brought a fist to her chest. The other children looked back and forth between the two, unsure of how to judge the battle. Neither Kari nor TK shared a word, yet the eye contact was clearly enough. After a moment, Kari sighed and looked away.

"Well, let us get comfortable then. Let us know where you are in ten minutes." Without another word, Kari strolled over to the bench, suppressing the strengthening coughs. TK's eyes followed her. He glanced towards Gatomon, who nodded with understanding. Patamon then jumped onto his shoulder.

"Ready boys?" Hawkmon inquired. They nodded.

"Digi-armor energize!" TK and Yolei chanted.

"Hawkmon armor-digivolve to—"

"Patamon armor-digivolve to—"

"Halsemon!"

"Pegasusmon!" The four began to fly off, as TK turned to call out before they rose too high.

"Gatomon! You know what to do!" The cat-like digimon nodded. The team watched as their friends flew out of sight.

"I don't get it. Why are we doing this again? It's not that far away, is it?" Davis turned to kick at a stone. Cody sighed.

"You knew why just a moment ago. We have to be careful in this weather. It is too easy for us, and especially our digimon, to weaken. I wish we had a dowsing rod."

"A dining rod?" V-mon asked.

"No, dowsing. It is a way to find water underground," Ken smiled softly. The joined together months ago, yet the innocent, naïve pair still granted him an internal chuckle. Another cough broke his humor. Ken immediately walked over to the bench Kari was sitting on. He kneeled down before the girl and put his hand on her forehead.

"Kari, lie down," he spoke harshly. Kari met Ken's eyes with a confused expression, his eyes holding a firm gaze he rarely displayed since awakening from the Dark Ocean's control. However, his hand was still gentle as he placed it upon her shoulder and gave a light push. Kari sighed as she lowered her back onto the bench.

"You're just as bad as the others." That earned another internal chuckle.

_She goes out of her way for everyone else, anyone else even. Yet she cannot say "Hey, I have a headache, give me a moment." No wonder TK seems so over-protective._ Ken turned over to Cody.

"Any chance you could spare one of your sleeves? I think the fabric of that shirt would be the best. Mine is far too coarse." Cody blinked, and shifted his focus from Ken to Kari, then back to Ken. His expression remained serious as he tore the cuff of his left sleeve while walking over to the two.

"Of course. Anything to help out," Cody said. He personally used it to clear some sweat off of Kari's forehead. He sighed. "You know, we do not mind helping. In fact, we want to Kari. After all, you would do the same to us. I believe you have in the past too."

"Thank you Cody. I know, it's just—" Kari's reply was cut off by another cough.

"Why didn't you tell us at the last stop? Why didn't you tell us before we finished off the water?" Davis asked when he joined the others. His eyes were hurt. "You should trust us Kari." She met with his eyes for a moment before sighing and allowing her eyes to close.

"You guys needed some of the water too."

"But—" Davis began. He was met with a "shh!" from Ken when he grabbed the spiky haired boy's arm and led the two away.

"We do not want to do anything, or say anything to stress Kari out. She is clearly weak." Ken turned to look at Gatomon, who sat atop the bench with tears in her eyes. "Now I know why TK kept trying to bully us into stopping. I wonder how many times this has happened before." He turned back to Davis. "You've known Kari, and Tai, the longest. Have either of them ever mentioned this occurring in the past?" Davis shook his head.

"Not really."

"Wait!" Cody exclaimed. "They said how Kari was not with the group at first, as she had to stay home from being sick."

"Yes," Armadillomon murmured. The others jerked their attention towards him. "When I DNA-digivolved with Angemon, I was able to look into his memories. It seems Kari has had some health issues in the past."

"Why did no one tell us?" Ken demanded. Wormmon shook his head.

"TK and Kari are just like that. I guess they don't want anyone to fret over the past."

"I cannot stand those two sometimes!" Davis cried. He punched at the ground, which was accompanied by an ungraceful fall onto is backside. He looked up to see Gatomon approaching.

"She's asleep for the time being. I'll go call TK and Yolei back. We need to get to that portal. Angemon could probably carry her best. He would be the fastest one of us with arms." Gatomon growled. "Damn it! If only I could digivolve!" Kari began to cough again.

"I am messaging TK now," said Cody.

_Hey guys, you need to get back here. Kari's getting really bad.—Cody_

Almost instantly, there was a reply.

"Hey guys! TK got back to me! _'Find a way to elevate her head, get Gatomon to take off her gloves, and try to keep the sweat off of her forehead. If she's coughing heavily, and they are not dry sounding coughs, see if you can rotate her so she's on her side. I'll be back in a few. We found a television; it will be about fifteen minutes back and forth.'_" Cody read. "Hey, it is a good thing the portal is so close." He turned to the other boys. Davis had taken his jacket from around his waist to fold it into a pillow. Ken gently lifted Kari's torso to roll her onto her side. He followed with a pulse check.

"I wish I knew her regular heart rate."

"She has hypo-tension," A new voice said.

"TK!" The group cried. TK and Yolei landed next to the others. The moment TK's feet reached the ground, Pegasusmon returned to his rookie form. Both he and the digivice began to glow.

"Patamon digvolve to—Angemon!" The six winged human-like digimon stood silently while he awaited the plan.

His partner slowly walked over to the sleeping girl. He gently lifted her.

"Don't worry Kari. I already messaged the Izzy. He will be there, waiting for you. He'll know what to do." Kari awoke slightly at the sound. "Don't say anything about being 'fine'. Friends are supposed to take care of each other, and as my—our—friend, we will take care of you." Kari smiled.

"But since I'm taking your ride, I need to help out a bit. Gatomon!" Kari called.

"I'm ready!" She replied. Kari held out her digivice.

"Digi-armor energize!" Kari called out, her voice sounding weak.

"Gatomon armor digivolve to—Nefertimon!"

"Thanks Kari," TK smiled. He carried the girl over to his digimon. "Go as fast as you can Angemon, just make sure to hold her steady."

"I will TK," Angemon answered. His voice had an almost holy ring in it. He took Kari from TK and lifted into the air. TK boarded Nefertimon then turned sharply to the others.

"Let's go!" He commanded. "You guys need to turn into your fastest form."

"Veemon armor digvolve to—Raidramon."

"Wait!" Cody interrupted. "Wormmon and Armadillomon should stay rookie. We can ride with you guys, and this way we can have some back-up." He hopped onto Halsemon, as Ken climbed onto Raidramon behind Davis.

"Fine, let's just go!" TK shouted. "Let's go!" Nefertimon and Angemon then shot into the air.

"They aren't telling us something," Ken whispered. "Exactly what had happened last time?"


End file.
